La adolescencia no es una etapa sencilla
by jessyriddle
Summary: Hugo empieza a sentir extrañas sensaciones cerca de su prima Lily, pero al parecer ella esta enamorada de otro. Regalo para Baby I'm a Natural Disaster.
1. Capitulo uno

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic es un regalo para Baby I'm a Natural Disaster, por haber sido una de las ganadoras en la trivia de mi fic "Auror Potter, Harry Potter".

Espero que te guste XD

* * *

Era un primero de septiembre caluroso, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba esperando a que los estudiantes subieran; el andén estaba solo, aún era temprano, y por extraño que pareciera, Hugo y su familia acababan de llegar.

A lo lejos vio a los Potter acercarse, su tía Ginny tenia una enorme sonrisa, mientras los otros parecían estar enojados.

-Funcionó- gritó Hermione viendo a su cuñada.

-Si, fue una excelente idea adelantar los relojes.- respondió ella.

Hugo y Rose se acercaron a sus primos. James terminó Hogwarts y no irá con ellos, sus hermanos se ven un poco tristes por eso, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos. Lily parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Escríbeme todas las semanas - logró decir con la voz entrecortada. Su hermano se acercó y la estrechó en un abrazo, recordándole que siempre tendría a Al con ella, pero no era de mucho consuelo, porque su otro hermano estaba en séptimo curso y terminaría pronto.

-No llores Lily- intervino el mediano de los Potter - cuando yo salga te quedas con Hugo y Louis.

Ella miró a su primo Hugo, se secó las lagrimas y asintió.

-Está bien, es de mis primos favoritos.- dijo.

Una extraña sensación de calor inundó el cuerpo de Hugo, y se sintió enrojecer. Su hermana Rose decidió que era oportuno hablar. -Lily, espero que YO sea una de tus primas favoritas- dijo con aire ofendido. Eso pareció animar a la pequeña Potter, que soltó una carcajada.

-Hola chicos- saludó Louis acercándose al grupo. Louis iba al mismo curso que Lily y Hugo, y siendo los más pequeños de la familia, siempre han jugado juntos y sido buenos amigos.

Dominique saludó a Rose, y empezaron a platicar de "cosas de chicas". -¿Viste al capitán de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Dom a su prima - lo vi al llegar, le ha sentado muy bien el verano.

No era exactamente la platica que le gusta escuchar, así que se enfocó en sus primos.

-..Regresamos hace unos días, fue increíble; el próximo años podríamos ir todos- habló Louis, Lily asintió y se le quedó viendo a Hugo, que no había estado escuchando y no sabia que le estaban preguntado.

-¿Qué?

-Si vamos con Louis a Francia el próximo año- repitió la chica. Él se encogió de hombros, no le llamaba la atención viajar, pero podría ser divertido.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- gritó Dom hacia Roxanne, la ultima Weasley que faltaba. Su hermano Fred, estaba en el mismo curso que James, por lo que ese año no irá. Ella era la única Weasley que estaba en sexto, siendo la única prima que no tenia familia en su curso

Todos subieron al tren, tras despedirse de sus padres y hermanos, y buscaron un compartimiento donde poder descansar hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

oOoOo

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, los primos se dividieron, cada quien se dirigió a su mesa. Dominique, Roxanne y Louis se encaminaron a la mesa de Hufflepuff, Rose a Ravenclaw y los demás a Gryffindor. Lily se sentó entre su hermano Albus y su primo Hugo.

-Ey Al, esa chica te está mirando- comentó ella. Los dos hombres voltearon a ver hacia donde indicaba Lily, y la chica enrojeció al verse descubierta.

-Es linda.- comentó Albus. - Luego hablo con ella.

-y tu Lily ¿tienes novio?- preguntó Hugo haciéndose el desinteresado.

-por supuesto que no tiene novio.- intervino su hermano, los Potter eran muy sobreprotectores a veces - es muy pequeña para eso.

-Tengo 15 años, no soy pequeña.- replicó ella- y no, no tengo novio, pero me gusta alguien.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Albus robándole la pregunta a Hugo.

-Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Hugo no estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero toda la felicidad que sintió hace unos segundos se había esfumado y no encontraba una explicación lógica.

-¿Qué? No puede gustarte… ese.- dijo Al, no se llevaba muy bien con Malfoy desde que este le había quitado la novia, o al menos se le adelantó en pedirle salir a Mary, una chica Ravenclaw muy bonita.

Hugo prefirió quedarse callado, y con el tenedor jugó con la comida. Se le había ido el hambre, y era algo bastante extraño para un Weasley.

oOoOo

Sentados en una mesa en la biblioteca, Hugo y Louis estaban haciendo sus deberes. O al menos era lo que hacía Louis, porque el otro estaba pensando, una y otra vez, en cierta pelirroja prima que no había aparecido en todo el día.

-¿Has visto a Lily?- preguntó Hugo.

-Está con Roxanne.- respondió el otro sin despegar la vista de su pergamino.

-¿con Roxanne? ¿Por qué?

Louis no sabia, pero Hugo si. Roxanne era muy amiga del chico Malfoy, y seguramente estaría intentando conocerle. Otra vez esa extraña sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. Decidió que no podía seguir estudiando y fue a buscarla.

Salió a los jardines y encontró a sus primas sentadas cerca del lago. Roxanne estaba riendo de algo que dijo su amigo, mientras Lily lo miraba embobada. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de golpear el aristocrático rostro de Malfoy, aunque no entendía muy bien porque. No estaba haciendo nada malo ¿no?

Prefirió alejarse de todas esas sensaciones que tenia al ver a su prima y regresó con Louis, que pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que lo había dejado solo.

oOoOo

Pasaron las semanas, y las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Lily pasaba mucho tiempo con sus dos primos y amigos, y solo de vez en cuando iba a buscar a Roxy. Parecía que el chico Malfoy no tenia mucho interés en hablar con ella, porque lo había visto evitarla. Eso le alegraba enormemente.

Caminando por los pasillos, oyó la voz de su prima Roxanne.

-Mi prima está interesada en ti- dijo. -¿y tu?

-Tu bien sabes que si, dile que tendremos una cita el sábado.- contestó Scorpius.

Definitivamente el mundo tenia algo en contra de Hugo Weasley. Parecía que el rubio no tuviera el más mínimo interés en ella, y ahora se la quería quitar.

Se alejó a paso veloz, estaba enojado y quería encerrarse en su habitación; no quería escuchar a nadie, solo quería hundirse en su miseria.

Entró por el retrato de la señora gorda, sin ver a nadie, corrió hacia las escaleras, sin darse cuenta que Lily lo estaba llamando.

Cerró la puerta, se acostó en su cama y empezó a pensar. Después de semanas con la extraña sensación que tenia al ver a su prima hablando con otro, había entendido que era lo que pasaba. Le gustaba Lily. Por más loco que sonaba, era la verdad; y no había llegado solo a esa conclusión, su hermana Rose lo ayudó.

Por supuesto no le había dicho ningún nombre, pero su hermana le comentó que lo que sentía eran celos. Celos de que alguien pudiera tener a su pelirroja y él no. Al principio pensó que era algo normal, de familia, pero se dio cuenta que no le pasaba con otras primas, ¡ni siquiera con su hermana!

No sabia ni cuando había empezado a llorar, se dio cuenta porque se le dificultaba respirar. Se levantó y se encaminó al baño para limpiarse la nariz. Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos rojos lo delataban; decidió echarse agua en la cara y, tras recomponerse, bajó las escaleras hacia su sala común.

Ya tendrá tiempo de lamentarse el sábado, cuando su chica saldría con el "niñito de papi".

oOoOo

El sábado llega demasiado rápido para su gusto, cuando despertó, recordó la horrible cita que tendría Lily; decidió que prefería quedarse en cama, repentinamente habia desaparecido toda el hambre.

Una hora después, alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

-Ey Hugo, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Albus.

-Si Al, no es nada.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar? Louis y Lily están muy preocupados, pensaron que te sentías mal o algo. Me mandaron a buscarte.

La mención de Lily pareció animar un poco al pelirrojo. -¿Lily? ¿no fue a Hogsmeade?

Albus frunció el ceño - No, te estaban esperando para ir los tres juntos, como siempre. ¿seguro que no sucede nada?

Hugo se levantó de la cama, abrió su baúl y empezó a buscar ropa; al encontrar lo que necesitaba, se vistió con rapidez y salió corriendo. -Vamos Al, que se hace tarde.- gritó antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Albus estaba confundido, no entendió muy bien que había pasado, pero no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia una cita con su novia Hanna, la chica que durante la selección se le había quedado viendo.

Hugo corrió hacia el Gran Comedor a toda velocidad, y al dar la vuelta en un pasillo terminó arrollando a Roxy y Dom.

-¿Qué demonios te pas.. Hugo? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Dom.

-Me quede dormido y Lily me está esperando para ir a Hogsmeade.- contestó rápido, no quería perder ni un minuto lejos de ella.

-¿Mi hermano no va a ir?

-Oh si, Louis también, ya me voy adiós.-dijo antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

.Aquí pasa algo extraño- comentó Roxanne.

-Y vamos a averiguar que es- terminó Dominique.

Mientras sus primas conspiraban es su contra, Hugo llegó al Gran Comedor y, después de un rápido desayuno, los tres fueron hacia el pueblo mágico.

-¿Por qué no habías bajado?- preguntó Louis.

-Me quedé dormido.- respondió quitándole importancia.

Entre platicas, llegaron a las tres escobas, Louis y Lily se sentaron mientras Hugo se acercó a la barra para pedir las cervezas de mantequilla. Desde su posición algo le llamó la atención.

Miró hacia una mesa que quedaba escondida y se encontró a Scorpius en su cita, solo que se había equivocado en suponer que estaba enamorado de su Lily, ¡estaba saliendo con su hermana!

El rubio tenia tomada de las manos a Rose y estaban hablando en susurros, muy cerca el uno del otro. La chica se acercó un poco y él aprovechó para besarla. Un beso nada tierno, según Hugo.

En ese momento, solo podía pensar en evitar que su Lily viera eso, después de todo le gustaba el rubio oxigenado y no le sentaría nada bien verlo besarse con su prima. Aunque por un lado quería que lo viera y se alejara para siempre de él, no quería ser cruel. Se dio la vuelta con las cervezas en las manos para regresar a su lugar, pero se encontró con la mirada llorosa de Lily; estaba viendo fijamente hacia la pareja.

-Vamos Lily, tomate una cerveza y te sentirás mejor.- intentó animarla.

Ella asintió, se sentó a lado de Louis y de un solo sorbo tomó la bebida; después de unos minutos empezó a llorar, dejando desconcertados a los dos primos que no sabían muy bien como reaccionar.

oOoOo

Luego de sacar de las Tres Escobas a una sollozante Lily, los dos primos se encaminaron al pequeño claro que estaba frente a la casa de los gritos. Lily se sentó, y sus primos la rodearon con los brazos, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

-Vamos Lily no es para tanto.- habló Louis, Hugo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él no se amedrentó.-Por si no sabias, los rubios no son buenos novios- dijo mientras se despeinaba sus cabellos dorados.

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y decidió seguirle el juego a su primo.

-¿ah si? ¿Por qué? Ilumíname con tus conocimientos.- murmuró alegre.

-Pues, primero todo mundo sabe que los rubios son tontos, además, ¡mírame! Soy olvidadizo, soy una rata de biblioteca y muchas cosas más que espantan a las chicas; y yo soy el perfecto prototipo de rubio.

Ahora, Malfoy es peor, agrégale su carácter insufrible, por lo menos yo soy encantador, ¿a que si?

Lily empezó a reír por las ocurrencias de Louis y Hugo le siguió, su risa cesó cuando escuchó el pequeño comentario inocente que hizo su prima.

-Si no fueras mi primo, saldría contigo.- dijo en tono de broma.

Nadie pareció notar la tristeza en los ojos de Hugo, porque siguieron platicando como si nada hubiera pasado.

oOoOo

De regreso en Hogwarts, Hugo y Lily fueron a su sala común. Ella estaba mejor después de platicar con sus primos, y ya no estaba llorando, al contrario, estaba bromeando.

En cuanto entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda, Hugo se despidió y subió rumbo a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Una suave mano lo meció, tratando de despertarlo. -Hugo, despierta- susurró una voz. -Hugo, ¿puedo quedarme?

Aún dormido, pero levemente conciente de sus acciones se movió hacia un lado, dejando espacio a la otra persona, que se acomodó entre las sabanas y también se durmió.

El sonido de la puerta al ser azotada, despertó a Hugo. El chico vio a lado de su cama a su primo Al.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó desconcertado.

Él lo ignoró y zarandeó a la persona a su lado; Hugo no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien, había pensado que el vago recuerdo de alguien despertándolo más temprano había sido solo un sueño.

-Lily, me asustaste- medio gritó Al. -¿Por qué carajo no estabas en tu habitación? Tus compañeras fueron a buscarme.

"Oh" pensó Hugo, así que era Lily la que estaba en su cama. Por un momento, su mente adolescente se permitió imaginarse cosas poco decentes, pero luego reaccionó, su primo estaba presente y no estaba seguro que no pudiera hacer legilimancia, y prefería no arriesgar su pellejo descubriéndolo.

-Ya cálmate Al- respondió con voz somnolienta la chica. -No quería estar sola y fui a buscarte pero no estabas en tu habitación, por eso vine a buscar a Hugo.

Albus lució un poco avergonzado, probablemente había estado con su novia, mientras Hugo estaba ligeramente molesto, él había sido la segunda opción. Eso lo ponía celoso, aunque su conciencia le decía que sólo había buscado a su hermano; el probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

Cuando el chico Potter se hubo recuperado del susto de no encontrar a su pequeña hermana, ella le contó lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade, como vio a Scorpius besando a Rose, como Louis lo animó y como se había deprimido al recordar los sucesos, por lo cual lo había buscado y al no encontrarlo había terminado en la cama de Hugo.

-Te lo advertí Lils, no es bueno para ti. Ni siquiera para Rose, pero ella ya tiene 17, ya sabrá que quiere de su vida. Oh, perdón Hugo.- el pelirrojo hizo un gesto quitándole importancia; le interesaba poco lo que hacia su hermana, al fin y al cabo ya era adulta (al menos en el mundo mágico) y se las apañaría.

.


	2. Capitulo dos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

Ese suceso había unido a los dos primos. Lily se había alejado un poco de Rose, nunca fueron muy unidas, pero no quería decir algo hiriente, ella no tenia la culpa de haber enamorado al chico que le gustaba.

Hugo, por su parte, tenia más evidente cada día que estaba enamorado de su dulce prima, y su manera de verla mientras estudiaba, de contemplarla en clase y de no dejar que se le acercara ningún chico que no fuera un pariente, lo delató frente a sus primas.

Dom y Roxy lo abordaron a la salida de la clase de pociones, y lo empujaron hasta un aula vacía. Cerraron el salón para que nadie pudiera interrumpir y empezaron a interrogar al chico.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Dom emocionada.

Él la miró extrañado -¿de que?

-Con Lily tonto.- gritó Roxy. -Se te nota a leguas que estás enamorado de ella. Queremos saber que vas a hacer para conquistarla.

Hugo se ruborizó -N-nada, es mi prima.- contestó cabizbajo.

-No seas tonto Huguin, esas cosas no importan, lo que es fundamental es que la amas y que no le vas a hacer daño.- Dom no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando un hecho.

-Si, además uno no decide de quien enamorarse, el corazón no entiende de razones.- comentó Roxy.

Hugo y Dom se miraron, para luego ver a su prima.

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó divertido Hugo.

-Lo dijo mamá cuando Fred trajo a su novio a la.. Em.. Nada nada- Roxy acababa de meter la pata, lo sabia, su hermano no había querido compartir aquello con los primos y ella acababa de echar a perder todo.

-¿Tu hermano tiene novio?- gritó Dom.

-¿Por qué no me ha contado?- intervino Hugo.

-Y yo que sé, pero eso no es el punto, Hugo no trates de desviar el tema, vamos a ayudarte a conquistar a la pequeña Lily.- declaró Roxy.

La mirada en la cara de sus primas no le gustó para nada.

oOoOo

El primer paso para acercarse a su pelirroja, según sus primas, era hacerle sentir celos.

Así que las dos chicas habían arreglado una especie de cita de mentiras con Miriam, una chica Hufflepuff que iba en el mismo curso de Hugo.

El sábado, al bajar a la sala común, se encontró con Lily esperándolo.

-¿Dónde vas tan guapo? No necesitabas arreglarte, sólo vamos a Hogsmeade.- lo saludó ella.

-¿No te había dicho? Tengo una cita con Miriam.

-¿Miriam?¿Cuál Miriam?- preguntó ella mientras arrugaba la nariz tratando de recordar a alguien con aquel nombre.

-Miriam Smith-respondió él.

-La chica que se sienta siempre con Louis.- gritó ella. - ¿Por qué sales con ella?

-Bueno, es linda y quiero conocerla.- respondió Hugo. Sus primas lo habían entrenado para cualquier pregunta que Lily podría hacer.

-Si supongo- murmuró ella. -Será mejor que vayas o se te hace tarde.

Hugo fue corriendo hacia su cita, pensando que su plan parecía ir perfectamente.

Lily, fue a buscar a Louis, y lo encontró en la biblioteca.

-Ey Louis- saludó sentándose a su lado.

-Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no te despegabas de Hugo.- comentó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-Fue a una cita.- respondió ella.- Con Miriam Smith.- dijo con desprecio.

-Es una buena chica, y es muy linda- opinó él.-¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?

La mirada que le enviaba Lily dejaba claro que algo no le había agradado, pero solo le había hablado bien de la chica con la que Hugo estaba saliendo, a menos que..

-Lily, ¿estás celosa?- cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-N-no, ¿por qué preguntas?- las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono rojizo.

-Por nada, digamos que es bastante extraño que odies tanto a una chica que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada, parece que no te agrada porque salió con Hugo; lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión.. ¿te gusta Hugo?

La respiración de la pelirroja se cortó, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Louis estaba convencido de que se le saldrían de las orbitas en cualquier momento.

-N-no- balbuceó. El rubio la miró con las cejas levantadas, dándole a entender que no le creía ni una palabra. -B-bueno, tal vez p-poquito.- cambió de opinión ella.

-Lily, no debes avergonzarte si te gusta. Pero si es así, te ayudare a conquistarlo.

Ella asintió y él siguió con su plan. -El primer paso será ponerlo celoso. Vamos a buscar a Rose y Malfoy.

oOoOo

Rose y Scorpius estaban besuqueándose debajo de un árbol en el jardín cuando fueron interrumpidos por Louis y Lily.

-Necesitamos ayuda.- habló el chico mirando a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa Louis?¿Dónde está Hugo?- preguntó asustada por no verlo con ellos.

-Está con una chica.- contestó él quitándole importancia.- Pero os necesitamos para poner celoso a un chico.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó con curiosidad Rose.

Louis explicó su plan a todos, puesto que ni Lily sabia de que trataba. Cuidándose de no poner un nombre al "chico misterioso" que quería conquistar Lily, llegaron a un punto crucial para el plan.

-¡No! No lo haré- gritó Lily.

-¿Estás demente?- cuestionó Malfoy - Potter me va a matar.

-Oye- replicó Lily.

-No hablo de ti, hablo de tu hermano.- respondió él.

-Pero es la única manera- comentó Louis.

-Pues si crees que tu plan funcionaria, yo no tengo problema.- comentó Rose.

-Entonces todos de acuerdo.- Malfoy y Lily lo fulminaron con la mirada. Ellos nunca habían accedido a eso. - Fingirán ser novios.- terminó con una sonrisa.

oOoOo

La cita de Hugo y Miriam había sido como cualquier salida de amigos, pero era necesario que siguieran viéndolos juntos, para aumentar los rumores y que llegaran a su Lily, así su pelirroja en un ataque de celos le declararía su amor; o eso esperaba.

Pero no siempre los planes salen según lo planeado, porque un par de días después, un rumor corrió por todo el castillo. Lily Potter y Scorpius Mafloy eran novios.

Hugo no se pudo aguantar y fue corriendo a buscar a su prima; en cuanto la encontró la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó a un lugar discreto para hablar.

-¿Es verdad?- le preguntó ansioso.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella fingiendo no saber de que estaba hablando.

-Que tu y Malfoy están saliendo.

-Oh, eso, si es verdad.- respondió con una sonrisa. La expresión de Hugo de dolor, decepción y tristeza le dijo a Lily que el plan estaba funcionando.

Hugo fue a buscar a Dom y Roxy, aguantándose las ganas de llorar de frustración. Las encontró en el campo de Quidditch viendo las practicas del equipo de su casa.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Roxy al ver a Hugo.

-El plan no ha funcionado. Se hizo novia de Malfoy.

Dom soltó un suspiro.-Muy bien, tendremos que pasar al paso dos "Soy mejor que él". Vas a tener que enseñarle las cosas buenas que se está perdiendo por culpa del rubio oxigenado. Vas a seguir saliendo con Miriam y le vas a dar detalles románticos y un montón de cosas más. ¿Entendiste?

Hugo asintió y puso en marcha el segundo paso del plan.

Al día siguiente llegó al Gran Comedor con un ramo de rosas rojas y las fue a llevar hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff, dejándoselas a Miriam, que se sonrojó y le agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

El chico no pudo evitar mirar hacia Lily, y le complació saber que estaba fulminando con la mirada a su "novia", le envió una sonrisa coqueta y regresó a su mesa a desayunar.

Lily salió del Gran Comedor hecha una fiera, caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar cierto primo rubio, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró dentro de un aula vacía.

-¡No funciona! ¿Viste las rosas que le regaló a esa... esa… esa chica?

-Tienes razón. Deberemos pasar al paso dos. Debes mostrarle que eres mejor que Miriam.

-¿Y como voy a hacer eso?

-Tu eres más divertida que ella, enséñale a Hugo que contigo se divertiría.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa; ya sabia que hacer.

oOoOo

Si había algo que Hugo amaba más incluso que el Quidditch, era nadar. Desde pequeño le encantaba sentir el agua en su piel, y nunca quería alejarse del arroyo que pasaba cerca de su casa. Siempre que tenia la posibilidad, aprovechaba para jugar en el agua y Lily lo conocía muy bien.

Lily, Scorpius y Rose( bajo la capa de invisibilidad que le había prestado Al) estaban a la orilla del lago.

-No voy a entrar ahí.- se rehusó por enésima vez Malfoy.

-Vamos Malfoy, solo tenemos que jugar con el agua, no es gran cosa.- cuando vio que el rubio abría la boca para decir algo, lo interrumpió - Además si logro conquistar a mi chico, tendrás de vuelta a Rosie.

-Está bien- dijo soltando un suspiro resignado.

Rose solo se reía de la situación desde su posición.

Empezaron a hacerse bromas salpicándose de agua, cuando Lily miró hacia el castillo y vio a Hugo acercarse.

-Abrázame y empújame al agua, ahí viene.- le susurró.

El rubio siguió la orden, mientras Rose miraba en todas direcciones buscando al misterioso chico.

Sus ojos barrieron el jardín sin encontrar a ningún chico en especial, hasta que, se fijó en Hugo. Había llegado más cerca del lago y veía con dolor la escena que se estaba debatiendo en el agua, se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso al castillo.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, Rose se quitó la capa y se acercó a su novio y a su prima.

-¡Es Hugo!- le gritó a Lily, ella palideció pero Scorpius intervino.- ¿Hugo?

-Si, estás tratando de conquistar a Hugo. Le he visto.- dijo ella.

Lily asintió, de nada serviría negarlo todo.

-Lo siento, por eso no te había dicho su nombre.- respondió Lily con tristeza.

Rose dio unos respiros profundos tratando de calmarse.

-Está bien, es solo que no me lo esperaba.- murmuró. Scorpius rodeó a la más pequeña con su brazo, tratando de decirle que todo iría bien.

-Quítale las manos a mi hermana- gritó Albus corriendo hacia el lago.

-Al- gritó Lily- no es lo que crees.

-Claro que si, ese idiota se quiere aprovechar de ti.

-Albus- intervino Rose- Scorpius es mi novio. Solo está fingiendo ser novio de Lily para vengarse de un chico que le dijo que era fea y no tendría nunca un novio.

-Oh, lo siento Lils- murmuró el chico avergonzado - pero te mantendré vigilado Malfoy.- dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

Cuando se fue, Lily miro a su prima.- No te creía buena mintiendo. Eso fue genial.

-Oh bueno, digamos que aprendí eso de Scorpius. Es genial con las excusas falsas para justificar nuestras escapadas.- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

oOoOo

Hugo llegó completamente destrozado con sus primas, les contó lo sucedido en el lago y ellas llegaron a una conclusión: era hora de actuar. Basta de indirectas, había llegado la hora de ir directo a lo que quería.

-Como tu no puedes entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas, tendrás que hacer que ella vaya al tuyo.- le comentaba Roxy.

-Y luego la besas.- terminó Dom.

Hugo pensó que ese plan era pésimo, terminaría abofeteado por la chica de sus sueños, pero no tenia nada que perder y decidió seguir con el plan.

En otro lado del castillo, Louis y Rose les estaban dando la misma platica a Lily, ella creía que eso podría funcionar; si Hugo en verdad sentía algo por ella, no le negaría un beso.

La hora del encuentro llegó; Lily subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos de quinto, y por suerte, solo estaba Hugo.

El chico estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro y en cuanto escuchó las bisagras de la puerta volvió su vista hacia Lily; le sonrió y le indicó que se acercara.

-Lily, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Hugo, ¿de que querías hablarme?-preguntó ella recordando la nota que había recibido en la mañana.

-Tengo un problema de amor.- empezó él.

-Yo también- susurró ella para si, pero Hugo la escuchó.

-El problema es que esa chica parece no darse cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-creo que deberías decirle y darle una oportunidad.- en cuanto terminó de decir eso, el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, posando sus labios en los de la chica, en un beso tierno y casto.

Lily se quedó sorprendida, cuando sintió que el chico se empezaba a alejar, lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo profundizando el beso.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltar, se separaron sonrojados por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Em.. Lily, me gustas- dijo Hugo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tu también me gustas, ¿seria extraño si fuéramos novios?

-Pero sales con Malfoy.- comentó el pelirrojo con tristeza.

-No salgo con él, tonto, era una mentira para ponerte celoso.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo hice lo mismo con Miriam! Somos unos idiotas, ¿no es así?

Ella rió y volvió a besarlo.

oOoOo

Afuera de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraban Roxy y Dom paseando de un lado a otro, esperando noticias de cómo había ido el plan.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Louis llegando junto con Rose y Scorpius.

-Nada que te interese, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- replicó Dom.

-Esperamos a Lily- respondió Rose.

-Está ocupada- intervino Roxy.

-Ya lo sabemos, está con Hugo.- habló Malfoy.

Roxanne y Dominique se miraron y luego preguntaron como lo sabia.

Una idea llegó a la cabeza de Louis.

-Dime Dom, ¿ayudaste a Hugo a conquistar a Lily?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sab..? ¡Tu hiciste lo mismo!- gritó la chica.

-Merlín, no me digas que usaste el plan de Vic.

-El plan que usó para conquistar a Teddy… ¡No puedo creerlo! Con razón no iba bien, el plan no funciona si uno de los dos no cede.

Los primos miraban el intercambio entre los hermanos, divertidos de que hubieran usado el mismo plan que su hermana mayor había usado hace unos años para conquistar a su actual novio.

-Hay que esperar y veremos si ha funcionado. Si nos hubieras contado, nos habríamos ahorrado todo eso.- le acusó Roxy.

-No me eches la culpa, tu también podrías haberme dicho.- gritó Louis.

-Chicos calma, nadie sabia que estabais ayudando a Lily y Hugo.- razonó Rose.

-Rosie tiene razón, mejor vamos a esperar y vemos si funcionó o no.- intervino Scorpius.

Unos minutos después, la nueva pareja salió del retrato con las manos entrelazadas.

Los primos, al verlos, se abalanzaron sobre ellos felicitándolos, Dominique pidiéndoles detalles de lo ocurrido en la habitación y Roxy riéndose de ellos por haberse sonrojados.

-Ya era hora chicos.- les felicitó Louis.

-¿hora de que?- preguntó Albus llegando. Lily y Hugo se soltaron rápidamente, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Nada- respondieron al unísono.

Albus los miró extrañado, esa actitud era muy sospechosa, prefirió preguntarle a Roxanne, ella siempre hablaba de más.

-¿Qué ha pasado Roxy?

-Nada Al, solo que Hugo y Lily son novios. Ya era hora, llevan mucho tiemp…- calló de golpe al notar las miradas de sus primos.

-¿Qué Hugo y Lils que?- gritó Albus.

-Al, vamos, no te pongas así- lo calmó Rose.- Es Hugo, puedes confiar en él, nunca le haría daño a Lily.

Al suspiró, su hermana terminaría matándolo a este ritmo.- Bueno, es mejor Hugo que Malfoy.- comentó.

Todos rieron excepto Rose y Scorpius, que le dedicaron una mala mirada.

Albus no iba a dejar su hermanita en manos de nadie, y decidió que no estaría de más amenazar un poco a su primo; se acercó a Hugo y le susurró. -Recuerda que se donde vives, como le hagas algo a Lils, James y yo te buscaremos y no vivirás para contarlo.

El pelirrojo tragó con dificultad, asintiendo; ¿por qué demonios se había buscado a una chica con dos hermanos sobreprotectores?

* * *

y ya terminó jaja, me costó mucho escribir eso, ademas que me salió larguisimo ( para mis estandares :D ) y espero que te guste, créeme que me he esforzado mucho XD


End file.
